One shot's and and all that jazz
by MBNorthEastUK
Summary: A collection of lovely heart warming one shot x readers! Make request's I might do it!


You Glared at the door of your room. The knocking sounds again but this time more impatient You mumbled about need rest as you dragged yourself out of bed to your bedroom door. With out thinking you pulled open the bedroom door and glared at the people standing at the other OMG girlz, Jacob Latimore, Diggy and Mindless behavior are at the other side of your bedroom door. They were all wearing warm winter gear.

Star and Babydoll pushed a bag each into your hands. "Change, we are going somewhere cold." You looked into one of the bags it was full of tight, dresses, shirts and skirts.

"I have my own clothes you know" You told them but the word fell onto deaf ears. Beauty handed you a coat.

"Get dressed and meet us down stairs" Beauty say's and ruffles your messy (h/c) hair. You closed the door and heard them all go down stairs.

You sighed and rummaged through the two bags for something decent to wear. You never really got The OMG girlz fashion taste, you almost gave up hope then you saw a (f/c) jumper a cute heart on it, there was also a cream blouses you put underneath that. You put on a pair of black leggings then on top you put on one of your jeans, you pulled out some snow boots out of the bag that had some fake fur lining and you put them on. Although your normal winter clothes consisted of sweaters and jeans, these looked just way more stylish than what you would normally wear.

You went down stairs to join the gang the girls gave you approving nod's "Bring the rest of the stuff, this is a weekend trip" Star told you. You went back into your room too get the bag, you also shoved some of your clothes in as well.

You knew this was going to be one long trip…

*~*~* Time skip by Roc's spiffyness *~*~*

Apparently your parents had been told about this trip 3 months ago and they had given permission for you to be taken out of the country. This all in your mind sounded all too fishy for your liking. When you got to the airport you hoped to find out where you where going to but they had gotten a privet jet to take you to your destination. So you decided you would just enjoy the ride and find out where you were going when you got there. You fell asleep on the plane and when you woke up you were in a limo.

"_, wake up" You blinked a few times trying to processes where you were.

"_?" you turned around to face the owner of the voice, you saw Prodigy at the door. He had a warm smile, you couldn't help but smile back at him. You sat up and looked out the window. Your breath caught at the sight of snow covered mountains in the distance.

"We are finally here" he said and moved away from the door for you to step out. As you step out of the limo your hand covered your mouth, you were in a totally different world. Everywhere you looked you saw pine trees all glistening with fresh snow. In the distance you saw cabins and large area's free from trees, all you could think they could be were ski slopes.

"Wow, Prodigy. This is amazing!" You said, they were the only words that came to your mind at the moment in time.

"Nah, don't thank me I had nothing to do with it." he said with his hand's held up.

"who should I thank?" you asked as you tilted your head slightly.

"The record label's they teamed up to send us here to shoot our Christmas vids" Jacob told you instead of Prodigy. He stood at the door of the cabin. "Now get inside before you catch a cold"

As soon as Jacob left the door we followed him inside. As soon as you walked in to the building You were tackled by Star.

"Nice to see you a wake sleepy head" She teased and got off you "Our managers have called a meeting, tag along if you want"

"Nothing else to do" you said with a shrug.

*~*~* Time skip by Roc's spiffyness *~*~*

the whole meeting was about the music video that were going to be shot and the dancers which would be arriving tomorrow. All that you cared about was that you got a 2 week holiday in Finland with your best friends. As soon as the Meeting finished, everyone decided to have a huge snow ball fight. You were in two team's Team Spiffy and Team Supa fly. You were in team Spiffy along with Roc, Princeton, Star and Jacob. Team Supa fly had Prodigy, Ray, Beauty, Babydoll and Diggy. The fight lasted till the sun was setting, by then everyone was drenched with melted snow Diggy, you and Prodigy were all having sneezing fit's much to the managers dislike. At night everyone gathered round the fire place and had soup with bread as you all joked around about the silliest of things.

*~*~* Time skip by Roc's spiffyness *~*~*

By morning you and Diggy had been cured of your sneezes, but Prodigy had a temperature. None of the manager's were going to risk it to try and get him to sing. So Prodigy stayed in his room while everyone went to shoot things for the music video. You had went with Jacob for a while but got bored so you went back to the cabin to check on Prod.

He was curled up in a ball with his music in. You had asked the chef to make some chicken soup for you to take in with you for him. You nudged the ball under the blanket's and a few second's later Prodigy's smiling head came out of the blankets.

Prodigy took out his earphones "Hey _" He said, but ended with a coughing fit.

"Aww hey Prod, I brought you some chicken soup to help you feel better" You told him. He nodded and sat up, you put the soup on his lap and smiled "If you need anything I'll be at the indoor rink" He nodded once more and you left the room.

*~*~* Time skip by Roc's spiffyness *~*~*

You skated around the ice for bit, you loved to ice skate. Your mom had taught you how to skate when you were younger, though you barely got the chance to skate recently you had never lost your touch. You did a final spin and ended facing the entrance to the rink. You laughed at the sight you saw. Prodigy had dragged his blanket out of bed and was sitting the watching you still wrapped up in the blanket.

"What so funny?" he asked you.

"Nothing" you said as you tried to stop laughing. You looked back at him when you had stopped "Hey Prod, have you ever been ice skating before?"

"No" He said simply. You skated over to him.

"Well, it seems silly to just be wrapped in a blanket staring at me all day" You said with a small giggle "Come skate with me, I'll teach you"

He looked at you as if you had gone mad then finally sighed. "If I break any thing you're paying for my medial care" He told you standing up from the bench to get a pair of skates.

"Sure, whatever" You said shrugging his comment off. He was a celeb he had insurance, but you were also very confident that he wouldn't break anything. You skated back to the center of the rink while he fumbled with the laces.

"_" His voice called out for you "How do you expect me to learn when you skate away before even showing me how to do this" he said as he gripped the rail and place one skate on the ice.

"Your feet aren't going to slide right under you by standing on the ice" you said in a matter of fact way.

"How would I know I've never done this before" he told you. You skated over him and after a few minutes you had him standing on the ice with both feet and only one hand on the rail.

"Now you have to move" His face fell "It's not that hard, slide one foot back and give it a little push. It's like rollerblading"

He sighed and said nothing to you as he set off slowly round the edge of the rink. You watched him for a bit as he went around the rink trying to work out how to work his feet. You skated right next to him when the amusement wore of.

You started to skate backwards as he skated towards you "Now for the next step" You told him, he looked from his feet to you "Let go of the rail" he stopped and just stared at you. "You'll never get any better if you don't let go of the rail"

Slowly he let go of the rail with out saying a word to you. You hold out your hands for his and he takes them, he just looks down at your hand together. You wondered if he wasn't doing anything not because he was scared to fall but because he was holding your hand. No you were just friend's you shook the thought from your mind. You started to skate backwards again, guiding Prodigy the way your mom had guided you when she taught you.. You felt his hold tighten , but then begin to slowly relax as his feet followed the rhythm off yours. After a while you let go of his hand and let him skate on his own.

You skated slowly to him, he had his eyes glued to the ice concentrating on the ice "See I told you I'm a good teacher" you said. You fell his hand go into yours again.

"Your not that bad, if I say so myself" You laughed at his little comment "Umm _, how do you stop?" he asked

You let go of his hand and showed him how to use the toe pick at the end of the skate. You slid back slightly to let him try. He tried but failed and you watch him fall, but soon your also falling. when you land you noted his hand clamped around your wrist and also that the ice isn't as cold as it normally is.

"_…" Prodigy's voice was slightly winded, you realized that you were lying on top of him.

"Oh, sorry" you said, you sat up quickly. Now you felt more awkward since you were now straddling him. he rubbed his head not noticing this and sat up as well. he opened his eyes and looked at you. You met his gaze, you found it hard to breath. You bit the inside of your cheek trying to clam your racing heart.

Prodigy just looked at you and lean into kiss you, your lips met and you kissed for a while till you needed air. Your foreheads touched as you panted for air "I'm sorry _, your gonna get my cold now" he said between breaths.

"I don't care, I love you" you said

"I love you more" he said then kissed you again before you could protest.


End file.
